Centaur
Centaurs (or, more correctly referred to as Hippocentaurs) are a race of beings originating from Greek mythology, where they were usually noted as a brutal, warlike tribe. Like many other beings from ancient legend, they appear like a combination of different creatures. Specifically: they have the head, arms and torso of a human being attached to an equine body, complete with four legs and a tail. The females are described as being quite beautiful. Their fur may be of numerous different colors. A notable member of this species was the wise sage known as Chiron, whose scholarly interests thoroughly set him apart from the more savage majority. In popular media Centaurs are one of the most popular creatures to appear in fantasy-themed media, behind elves and dwarves, and more recently also behind orcs and goblins. The name has also been used more than once in more science fiction-driven content, although usually in a more vague form. Many creatures inspired by the Centaurs have been created in numerous universes as well, based on the idea of a humanoid upper torso and a mount animal for the lower half. These are often dubbed "centaurs" as well by fans of such media, although this is technically incorrect. Notable Centaurs *Diron (Hero Wars) *Knight Mare (Skylanders) *Zentaur (Bakugan) Works featuring centaurs Comics: *''A Centaur's Life'', a.k.a. Centaur's Worries, by Kei Murayama. *''Asterix and Obelix All at Sea'', by Albert Uderzo. *''The Centaurs'' (Les Centaures), by Pierre Seron. *''Monster Musume'', a.k.a. Daily Life with a Monster Girl, by Okayado. Literature: *''Les Centaures'', by André Lichtenberger *''The Faery Convention'', by Brett Davis *''Harry Potter'' series, by J. K. Rowling. *''Percy Jackson & the Olympians'' series, by Rick Riordan *''The Chronicles of Narnia'', by C.S. Lewis. *''The Neverending Story'', by Michael Ende (only appear in the novel). *''Xanth'' series, by Piers Anthony. TV Shows: *''Bakugan'' (Zentaur) *''Futurama'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' and Xena: Warrior Princess *''The Mighty Hercules'' Films: *''Fantasia'', a 1940 animated film by Walt Disney. *''Step Brothers'' Tabletop Games: *''Dungeons & Dragons'' Video Games: *''Age of Mythology'' *''God of War'' *''Guild Wars'' *''Hero Wars (Centaur Archer, Centaur Legionnaire, Centaur Warrior) *''Mega Man (as Centaur Man) *''Medievil'' *''Might and Magic'' series *''Mortal Kombat'' *''Shining Force'' series *''Skylanders'' (Knight Mare) *''Titan Quest'' *''Warcraft'' Gallery Centaures-PierreSeron.jpg|Ulysse and Aurore from Pierre Seron's Les Centaures Monmusu3-Centaur.png|Centaur types from Monster Musume CentaurDawn.jpg|Dawn Summers as a Centauride. Centauride-FaerieConvention.jpg|Centauride from The Faery Convention Centaurs-Asterix.jpg|Young Centaurs and Atlanteans from Asterix and Obelix All at Sea. Centaurs_(Harry_Potter).jpeg|Centaurs from Harry Potter Centaur Archer.png|Centaur Archer in Hero Wars Centaur Legionnaire.png|Centaur Legionnaire in Hero Wars Centaur Warrior.png|Centaur Warrior in Hero Wars See also *Human (Sentōru no Nayami) *Centaur (Fallout) Category:Legendary Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:European Creatures Category:Comic Book Creatures Category:Video Game Creatures Category:Age of Empires Universe Category:Disney Universes Category:God of War Universe Category:Guild Wars Universe Category:Harry Potter Universe Category:Hercules and Xena Universe Category:Might and Magic Universe Category:Monster Musume Universe Category:The Faery Convention Universe Category:Regular Show Universe Category:Narnia Universe Category:Live Action Creatures Category:Animated Creatures Category:Movie Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Quadrupedal Creatures Category:Mammals Category:Hybrids Category:Asterix Universe Category:Fantasia Universe Category:Warner Bros. Universes Category:Literary Creatures Category:Futurama Universe Category:Skylanders Universe Category:Bakugan Universe Category:Hero Wars Universe